The Funeral
by Cap's Best Girl
Summary: It was the day the Avengers didn't want to come but unfortunately it had to happen. That morning they had to say goodbye to a great man and a greater friend. Please Read and Review. Enjoy. I OWN NOHTING YOU KNOW ALREADY! Contains Avengers, one as main character!


That morning Steve walked into the living room of the penthouse Tony had bought, for the Avengers to use until the tower was ready, and found Clint and Natasha standing, a bottle of tequila between them and a sleeping girl on the couch.

"Has she got up yet?" Steve asked as he walked into the kitchen area, he put an industrial sized pot of coffee on.

Nat shook her head as she grabbed the bottle.

"No but I think we should wake her up soon." Nat answered bringing the bottle to her lips and taking a swig.

Tony and Bruce walked down the stairs in a deep discussion; Tony glanced up and noticed the tequila.

"Can I have some?" Tony asked, once Bruce had finished talking.

The pot of coffee finished brewing and Steve pulled out 10 cups.

The doorbell rang and Bruce walked over and let in several SHIELD agents.

Steve walked over into the living room and sat on the coffee table, he placed his hand on the sleeping girl.

"Hey, Alex it's time to get up." Steve shook the sleeping girl causing her to stretch, her gray SHIELD issued hoodie rising up to show her Captain America vest underneath.

Alex yawned pulling her hand through her curly hair, before shoving it out of her face.

"Some SHIELD agents are here to help us get ready this morning." Steve said quietly as Alex started to sit up.

Alex turned her head and saw the four agents who had volunteered to come help that morning; Director Fury, Agent Hill, Agent May and Agent Ward.

Alex stood up from the couch as Steve rose from the coffee table. Alex walked up to May and Fury wrapped her arms around their necks.

"Thanks Aunt Melinda and Uncle Nick." Alex took a step back releasing the other agents. May nodded and Fury smiled.

"It's unfortunate that it is under these circumstances." Fury replied. "What needs done first?"

Alex pointed at Clint, Natasha and Tony who were now arguing over the bottle of tequila. May and Fury walked over and started to talked to the other agents and the consultant, in such quiet tones no one could make out what was actually said.

"I'll help with breakfast." Hill spoke and walked into the kitchen area where Bruce was already working on food.

Ward stepped forward from where he stood wrapping his arms around Alex.

"I know I didn't know Agent Coulson but I know you so anything you need." Ward whispered into Alex's ear.

Alex nodded against his neck, inhaling the smell that she had found comfort in so many times before.

"Can you put on some music please?" Alex asked as Grant removed his arms.

Grant nodded and walked over to the sound system, trying to figure out how to work it.

"Breakfast is ready." Bruce said.

Soon everyone, apart from Grant who was still trying to get some music playing, had taken a seat at the table and was eating something.

"Alex you have to eat." Fury said his voice cutting through the silence.

"I'm not all the hungry." Alex remarked pushing her near empty plate away from her. "Grant you should come have some food."

Grant walked over to the table, abandoning the idea of putting music on when suddenly a song filled the room.

Wind blowin' on my face  
Sidewalk flyin' beneath my bike  
A five year-old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was runnin' right beside me  
His hand holdin' on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

I was standin' at the altar  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one I've been a daughter  
To one I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asked,  
'Who gives this woman?'  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holdin' tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Oh, I think I'm ready  
To do this on my own  
It still feels a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go

It was killin' me to see  
The strongest man I ever knew  
Wastin' away to nothin'  
In that hospital room  
'You know he's only hangin' on for you'  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breakin'  
As I crawled up in his bed, and said

You can let go now, Daddy  
You can let go  
Your little girl is ready  
To do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary  
But I want you to know  
I'll be ok now, Daddy  
You can let go  
You can let go

"Alex I didn't ..." Grant started before Alex stood from the table tears in her eyes, Steve ready to follow her before she shook her head.

"Don't apologise Grant. At least that would have been easier than what happened." Alex said, sadness filling her voice. "If nobody minds I am going to go get ready to leave."

Alex left the room at a slight run as tears streamed down her face.

"I suggest that we all do the same." Steve spoke with a steady voice. "If you agents wouldn't mind cleaning up."

"Of course Captain." Fury replied as the Avengers went to get ready for the funeral.

oOoOoOoO

Half an hour later all the Avengers stood in the living room all dressed in black suits apart from Natasha who wore a low cut dress that stopped just above the knee. Steve's tie was yet to be tied and he held something in his hand. Alex still hadn't came back down.

"Does everyone know what they are doing at the service?" May questioned her fingers playing with the hem off her dress.

The Avengers just nodded leaving Steve to answer verbally.

"Yes. All of the Avengers have been asked to do a reading or a poem. And we will carry the coffin also." Steve answered running his hand through his hair, he really didn't want to bury another soldier, another friend.

May nodded her approval as Alex appeared on the stairs, her shoes in one hand.

"I need help." Was all she said as she continued down the stairs, stopping in front of Steve.

"What can I do?" Steve asked as Alex made a face at his tie.

Alex turned around showing that her dress needed zipped. "Can you?" She asked.

Steve nodded as he moved her brown ringlets out of the way allowing him to pull the zipper up to the top.

"We are going to head over." Fury said as the Avengers filed out the door with the agents apart from Steve, Fury closed the door behind him.

"I can't find a necklace to wear." Alex stated bending down to pull her shoes on. "And I know that isn't important on the grand scheme of things but I spent the last ten minutes ripping my things apart to find a necklace suitable and couldn't find anything, you want to know why? Because this whole situation is suitable, Steve, I can't believe he is gone. It's been weeks since the battle of New York and we only now get to bury him. Also Uncle Nick only told me last night that he had a girlfriend so I haven't invited her and ..." Alex burst into tears unable to finish her sentence, Steve sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Alex, you are doing fine, under the circumstance. His girlfriend wouldn't mind and I'm sure she has done her fair share of grieving as well. Your dad was a great man. Phil Coulson did not deserve to die, and it hasn't been fair that you haven't had a proper chance to grieve for him but that is what today is about. So just take it slow I won't leave your side all day if you don't want me too. But out off that massive list of issues there is one I can fix." Steve opened his hand and revealed his army dog tags on a silver chain. "Here take them. I was going to give them to Phil after defeating Loki but I think you should keep them."

Alex ran her finger along the information printed on the tags.

_Rogers,_

_Steven G.,_

**_O-462362 T42 43 O_**

_O+_

_Catholic_

Steve took the tags from Alex and placed it round her neck.

"Perfect." He whispered, he stood taking Alex with him. "Let's go."

They walked to the door before Alex turned.

"Wait!" Alex said. She grabbed Steve's tie and tied it. "There can't have Captain America turning up looking scruffy." She smiled a sad smile before taking Steve's hand to leave the apartment.

oOoOoOoO

Alex and Natasha took their seats while the church filled with SHIELD agents. The rest of the Avengers were coffin bearers but Natasha decided to stay with Alex. You Can Close Your Eyes by James Taylor started and everyone in the room stood. The coffin entered the room on the shoulders of the earth's mightiest heroes.

Steven Rogers and Clint Barton,

Tony Stark and Bruce Banner,

Nick Fury and Melinda May,

All bring the man who gave his life to start the Avengers to his rest.

The funeral started like all funerals but the best parts, if you can say a funeral has best parts, was when Phil Coulson was remember by those who knew him.

Bruce Banner -

The sadness of the present days  
Is locked and set in time,  
And moving to the future  
Is a slow and painful climb.

But all the feelings that are now  
So vivid and so real  
Can't hold their fresh intensity  
As time begins to heal.

No wound so deep will ever go  
Entirely away;  
Yet every hurt becomes  
A little less from day to day.

Nothing else can erase the painful  
Imprints on your mind;  
But there are softer memories  
That time will let you find.

Though your heart won't let the sadness  
Simply slide away,  
The echoes will diminish  
Even though the memories stay.

Tony Stark - Do not stand at my grave and weep;  
I am not there. I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow.  
I am the diamond glints on snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain,  
I am the gentle autumn rain.

When you awaken in the morning's hush,  
I am the swift uplifting rush  
Of quiet birds in circled flight.  
I am the soft stars that shine at night.  
Do not stand at my grave and cry;  
I am not there, I did not die.

Rest up Phil you deserve it.

Nick Fury -

In the rising of the sun, and in its going down  
We remember him  
In the blowing of the wind, and in the chill of winter  
We remember him  
In the opening of buds, and in the warmth of summer  
We remember him  
In the rustling of leaves, and in the beauty of the autumn  
We remember him  
In the beginning of the year, and when it ends  
We remember him.

Natasha Romanov - **Footprints in the sand**

One night a man had a dream. He dreamt that he was walking along a beach with the Lord. Across the sky flashed the scenes of his life. For each scene he noticed not one, but two sets of footprints in the sand.

He understood immediately that one belonged to him and the other to the Lord. But then he noticed a curious thing. At the lowest and saddest times in his life there was only one set of footprints.

This bothered him and so he asked the Lord: "How come that during the most difficult times in my life, the very times when I needed you, you left me on my own?"

Then the Lord replied: "My friend, during your trials and sufferings when you see only one set of footprints, those footprints are mine. It was then that I carried you."

Goodbye Phil, thanks for well, thanks for everything.

Clint Barton - To My Friend, Gone But Not Forgotten

When you walk through the storm  
Hold your head up high,  
And don't be afraid of the dark.  
At the end of the storm  
Is a golden sky  
And the sweet silver song of a lark.  
Walk on through the wind,  
Walk on through the rain,  
Though your dreams be tossed and blown.  
Walk on, walk on with hope in your heart  
And you'll never walk alone.  
You'll never walk alone.

Steve Rodgers - It was beautiful as long as it lasted, the journey of my life, I have no regrets whatsoever, save the pain I'll leave behind.  
Those dear hearts who love and care, and the heavy with sleep ever moist eyes, the smile in spite of a lump in the throat and the strings pulling at the heart and soul,  
The strong arms that held me up when my own strength let me down, each morsel that I was fed with was full of love.  
At every turning of my life I came across good friends, friends who stood by me, even when the time raced me by.  
Farewell farewell my friends, I smile and bid you goodbye.  
No, shed no tears, for I need them not, all I need is your smile, If you feel sad, do think of me, for that's what I'll like, when you live in the hearts of those you love, remember then... you never die.

Alex - Well I never thought I would have to stand up here and do this. I would first like to thank all of you for coming, I know Dad would have been pleased to see so many here. I also want to thank my friends for the lovely words they said, I honestly couldn't have gotten through the last few weeks without you. I have no words to describe how much my dad meant to me. I don't have a lot of stories or jokes to tell, but I will sing a song in his memory, one I knew he loved. However before I sing I just have one thing to say and that's, Phil Coulson was a great man, a greater friend and the greatest dad. I couldn't have asked for anyone better I just wish I didn't have to be doing this.

So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
To light the shadows on your face

If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?

_[Chorus:]_  
If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go

And maybe, I'll find out  
The way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days

If a great wave shall fall  
It'd fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you

_[Chorus]_

Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love

I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time

_[Chorus]_

If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine  
I'll go wherever you will go

I'll go wherever you will go

Alex nodded before stepping away from the microphone. The service finished and a countless number of people gave Alex their condolences before walking away from the closed coffin. Soon only the Avengers and Alex and May stood in the room.

"Alex, the coffin will be removed in a couple of minutes. We will give you a few minutes alone." May spoke signalling for everyone else to follow her as she left the room. Alex grabbed Steve's hand.

"Stay." Was all she said tears filling her eyes as she went and sat next to the coffin, Steve following just behind her.

She turned towards the coffin placing her hand on the wood.

"Hi Daddy. I know this won't be the last time we speak but it might be the last time you listen. So I just want you to know that I love you and that isn't going to change no matter what. I will always miss you but I'm sorry it had to happen this way. I meant what I said you were the best. Please come back, please." The last part was almost a whisper that even Steve had trouble hearing. Alex sniffled a few more times before standing and looking at Steve.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Anything to say before we go?" Alex asked expect Steve to walk away.

Steve kneeled down next to the coffin and spoke. "I know we hardly got a chance to talk but I know you knew all about me. I am deeply upset that I did not get to say the same about you. However I promise that I will look after Alex for you. That she will not be alone in this world as long as I am in it, I just hope that's enough sir." Steve stood turning to look at a shocked Alex.

"Thanks Steve." Alex said as Steve placed his arm around her shoulder moving to walk out the room.

"Not a problem." Steve replied as they reached the door shutting it behind them.

oOoOoOoO

A few moments later Nick Fury entered the room alone, he approached the coffin.

"The coast is clear." He said as he pushed the lid open, revealing Phil Coulson lying inside.

"Thanks." Coulson said as Fury extended his arm helping Phil out.

"What you all said was beautiful. It was nice to hear you all even if I didn't get to see it." Coulson smiled. "Never thought I would remember my own funeral. What am I going to do now?"

"Go back to relaxing. Just don't contact them Phil. Not now especially not Alex." Fury warned.

"Nick you should have heard her begging me to come back. Are you sure I can't talk to them?" Coulson pleaded.

"No you can't not after your funeral Phil." Fury stated.

"Ok well at least Steve is looking after her." Coulson said pleased his daughter had connected with the super solider.

"You can't take to her but you can look out for her Phil. We all will." Fury replied placing his hand on Phil's shoulder.

"How many fake funeral's have you had?" Phil asked jokingly.

Fury just grinned.


End file.
